Best Friends Till The End
by Crazytexter
Summary: This takes place after the fall final of Degrassi a couple of weeks ago  Alli is back in Degrassi, but does she have a secret that she can't even tell Clare about?
1. Chapter 1

I was in English, staring at the black board, fiddling with my pen, bored out of my mind. It's not that I hated English, I loved writing, more than anything else but it's just that that was the only class I shared with Eli, and I couldn't even show any contact with him because it was "breaking the rules" thanks to Mr. Simpsons crack down from Vegas Night, even though Vegas Night was like two months. Whatever back to English. Ms. Dawes was explaining a scene from Sophocles' play, Antigone, even though I basically knew the play by heart. Eli was fidgeting in his seat in front of me, he hated to just seat still and listen to people talking. I tried not to laugh at his constant moving. Eli and I, for the past couple of weeks have been cleaning his room. He had really improved from his hoarding problem; he was got better and better at throwing things away every week. My thoughts were interpreted by a knock on the door. I turned around to see who it was. It was our honorable class president, Sav Bhandari.

"Oh Mr. Bhandari, what do we have to pleasure to seeing you in 11th grade English?" Ms. Dawes asked as she stopped her lecture. Sav walked into the class room from the door way.

"Actually I have to talk to one of your students for a minute, with your permission of course." Sav was so polite.

"Oh, of course." She said as she turned around to write something on the board. Sav made his way towards me, as the class kept looking at him.

"Hey, what up Eli?" Sav tapped on Eli's shoulder. Eli turned to Sav with a smile. They were good friends, sharing the interest of the band Dead Hand.

"Hey Sav, nothing much." Eli answered. Sav turned his attention from Eli to me. He kneeled down, so we were eye level.

"Hey Clare. I got something to tell you"

"Oh, hey Sav, what is it?" I got kind of nervous because he was the president and maybe he had news of something to do with the principle. He must of show my nervousness. He shook hid head.

"Oh no, it's nothing presidential or anything. It's actually personal." I was kind of relieved, but I was questioning what would Sav tell me that was personal. I nodded my head to signal him to continue. He smiled; he cupped his hands together and placed them near my ear.

"Alli is here, in Degrassi." I hung my mouth wide open, and took three deep breathes, trying to stop the urge from screaming of excitement. But I couldn't help it. I guess Sav knew it was coming and he cupped his hands on his ears.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Everyone looked at me shocked. It must have been very loud because Eli jumped a little in his seat and turned to see me. Ms. Dawes turned around as well. I didn't mean to disrupt class or anything, bit I was full of excitement.

"I….I'm sorry, but I have to… have to GO!" I started to apologize to Ms. Dawes but I couldn't help from screaming. I packed my notebook and shoved it in my purse. I looked at Sav, who was trying to not laugh out loud from my humiliation. I was wondering why he was still there.

"Come on!" I grabbed his wrist and we left the class running, well me basically pulling Sav with me, who was laughing. Could you blame me for being excited? I haven't seen Alli for about two months, since she left from Degrassi to go to an all girl school to help her problems with boys. It's been a lonely two months without her putting some drama in my life, well Eli kind of replaced her in a way with the drama, but a girl still needed her best friend. Sav and I kept running until we reached the entrance of the school, near the office. As we turned the corner, at the other end of the hallway, I saw a small, dark haired, tanned skin girl facing the other direction, talking to Principle Simpson. I let go of Sav's wrist.

"Alli!" I yelled. Principle Simpson and she turned to my direction. Alli, the second she saw me, her face light up, with a great big grin on her face.

"Clare!" she started running to me with open arms. I started to run to her. We collided and embraced with a big bear hug.


	2. Chapter 2

We hugged for a real long time. We pulled.

"Oh my god you're back at Degrassi!" I couldn't hold in the happiness I had in me.

"Yeah, permanently!" I turned my head in confusion. I didn't know what she meant by that. She looked at my confusion and answered my mental question. "Yea, I'm reenrolling back into Degrassi!" I squealed; she hugged me again.

"So I guess the all girl school was a bust." I commented for the reason she left Degrassi. She shook her head.

"Nah, it really helped me get over my whole 'boy problem'." She pointed her thumbs at herself. "This girl has been single for two months." For other girls, it's normal for them to be single for a couple of months, but for Alli, well let's just say she always has her eye on someone. It was shocking that she made it through two months without a guy in sight in her school.

"Wow, never thought I see the day." I laughed. "So, then why are you reenrolling in Degrassi then if the all girl school helped you?" Alli looked at me, and then looked at her feet. She was kind of shaking, like she was uneasy of the question.

"Um, well… since I was doing so well over there and … and I was getting bored of the place … without my best friend…" she placed her hand on my arm, "I actually begged my parents to let me come back. And luckily they said yes." Her answer sounded like she made it up on the spot. I wasn't sure if this was the truth. She looked at me as if I discovered something. "Umm… well enough about me, how are you doing, what have I missed in the Degrassi drama?" she asked, like she wanted to change the subject. I decided to let it pass for now, since we haven't seen each other for a while.

"Well, where do I start? Um… well the school is still in the crack down for what happened in Vegas Night, oh Jenna and K.C. got back together, oh and lets just say Adam has been bite by the love bug." I smiled at the last one since I was so happy that Adam has fell for someone so strongly, it was really cute. Alli rubbed her palms together.

"Oh tell me all the juicy details. Oh hey what about you and Eli?" she asked remembering of the boy troubles I had when she left.

"Oh well, that's a long story." I told her. There was a lot of stuff me and Eli have been through since she left.

"I got time; just tell me the key points." She was so interested in the topic. I sighed of defeat.

"Okay. Brace yourself. Eli came back from his suspension after you left. My parents started to fight even worse, which lead me to become rebellious. I and Eli went on our first official date on the night that I got a theater award. Long story short of that date; ended with both of us having ear piercings and making out. Next night I invited Eli over to meet my parents, I kind of used him to get back at my parents. Next day, well lets just stay I was wearing something un-saintly and Eli and I got into a fight. Same day, my parents told me they were getting a divorce. The week after, I was slowly breaking down from all my stress of my parents and Eli was there for my comfort. Same day I messed it up by trying to stay the night with him. The next day I was furious with him for rejecting. Then realized, by the help of Adam that Eli had a hoarding problem and that was why he rejected me, while I was thinking that he didn't want me to mess up his memoirs of his dead ex-girlfriend Julia. We got in a fight because I just thought that he was messy and I cleaned out his locker and he freaked out. Then we made up because he said I was the only thing that makes him feel you could get better and to not to give up on him, realizing that we both needed each other. Did you get all that?" I asked out of breathe of the massive monologue of Eli and my relationship. Alli's mouth just hung open.

"Wow Clare, three comments on that. 1. Wow your life is interesting. 2. I missed a lot in two months and 3. You got great lung muscles if you said all that!" she chuckled.

"Yeah, you got to catch up." I chuckled with her, at that second the bell rung. We looked at the students with uniforms that were coming from their class rooms. "Oh man I have to go, history." I pointed to the direction where I had to head in two minutes.

"Oh its okay, I have to sign some stuff to enroll again, so I will just catch up with you after school. Sounds good?" she asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah okay, oh I have to tell Jenna too. She will be so hyped up when she finds out." Alli smiled a great smile.

"Yeah okay. Oh you better go to your locker before you're late." She gave me a quick hug. She headed back to the office while I went the other direction.


	3. Chapter 3

As I was getting to my locker, I was practically skipping there. I couldn't help that I was full of energy, my best friend was back. But I was still questioning why she was so uneasy about the question about of leaving the all girl school. But I tried to get my mind off of it, as Eli says, I think too much about everything. As I got to my locker, Eli was there waiting for me with our closest friend Adam. I approached them.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked both of them. Eli looked at me like I was mad.

"Waiting here for you after you screamed in class and ran off." A smirk appeared on his face.

"Yeah, this guy won't shut up about it, talk about an obsessive boyfriend." Adam kidded with Eli. Eli smacked his arm playfully.

"Hey it's okay, sorry about that it was just that Sav gave me some news that made my day." Eli and Adam looked at me.

"Well….. What was it?" Adam asked, unable to wait any longer. I had a huge smile on my face.

"Alli is back at Degrassi, she is reenrolling." Adam and Eli looked shocked.

"Whoa, really? That's awesome!" Adam kind of yelled.

"Yeah it is. Where is she?" Eli asked.

"Oh she's in the office signing papers and stuff, but I am going to hang out with her after school. Do you guys want to join?"

"Yeah, sure that sounds cool; I haven't seen her since Vegas Nigh…" I interrupted Eli.

"Hey don't mention that to Alli, I don't want to remind her about that night, that's what led her to leave the school."

"Opps, sorry. I'll make sure I won't. I can't make any promises about Adam though." He gave a smile and pointed to Adam.

"Hey! What are you implying? That I can't keep my mouth shut? Well a matter of fact I can. Oh man, I just remembered, we have a guys night with Drew today. Is it okay if we can bring him alon…" I gave Adam a hard stare.

"Oh right, my bad, forgot." Adam apologized shyly looking at his feet. Eli looked at him with confused eyes.

"What?" he asked looking at me.

"Adam forgot that Drew was another huge reason why Alli left. And right now she is going so good without guys that I don't think that having Drew come would make a good idea."

"Yeah that's true, and we can't just bail on Drew either, is it okay if we can hangout out with Alli tomorrow Clare?" Eli asked with pleading eyes. I knew that Eli loved hanging out with me, but he also loved hanging out with Adam and Drew for some guy time and I didn't want to ruin that for him, so I gave in.

"Sure it's okay; I don't want you guys to leave Drew hanging either." I said. Eli looked at me and gently pushed me against my locker, and intertwined his fingers with mine, with his face inches from mine.

"Thanks, and I promise you that I will make it up to you." He leaned into me, until our lips collided perfectly. I don't know what it is but every time I kiss Eli, it feels like every nerve in my body turns in to the 4th of July sparklers and my knees get weak that I could barely stand. We were interrupted by a cough. We pulled away to notice that Adam was still there.

"Yeah, I'm still here, the best friend of a guy who is going to be late for History with." I remembered that the bell would ring at any second and I still had to head all the way to math.

"Yeah we have to go." I told Eli who still had my hands in his. Eli let go and walked towards Adam.

"Bye, see you later." They both said before they walked off to where 11th grade History. Adam had some AP classes with Eli like me. Before they turned the corner, Eli looked back and winked at me and left. I felt light headed for a second but I was snapped back to my senses when the bell rang. I ran down the hallway to my math class, luckily the teacher was late as well so I was penalize for being late.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the day went pretty quickly. It was the end of the day and everyone went to their lockers. I headed towards mine; dropping off some nooks I didn't need for the weekend. I saw someone coming towards me from the corner of my eyes. I turned to see Alli skipping towards me, kind of reminded me about me couple of classes ago.

"Hey ready to go?" Alli said with her famous smile. I chuckled; I missed that smile for so long. Before I answered, I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. I looked behind me, seeing Eli's head on my shoulder with Adam by his side.

"Eli, Adam!" Alli yelled first hugging Adam then went towards Eli; he broke his embrace on me to hug her. "Surprise, I'm back."

"Well not much of a surprise, Clare already told us that you are reenrolling." Adam cared to tell her.

"Yeah, you should have seen her in English when Sav told her; I'm surprised you didn't hear her screams." Eli joked. I smacked his arm, but he just wrapped his arms around my waist again. Alli laughed at the idea of me screaming.

"So you guys want to hang with me and Clare, at the Dot, god I miss that place." Alli asked.

"Oh sorry Eli and I are going to go hang out with Dre…" Eli nudged him. I was about to do the same, as usually Adam forgot the plan. Alli looked confused.

"What he was going to say that we were going to hang out with some dre…. driving, yeah some driving, since Adam has been begging me to teach him how to drive." Eli had the best come backs and lies you could ever see. But unlike everyone else, I knew when he lies, good thing too. Alli nodded.

"Oh okay, then we will hang out later then."

"Yeah okay" Adam said so he could make up for his slip of the tongue.

"Well bye guys so you later, come on Clare." Alli said looking at me. I turned around to face Eli, who still had his embrace on me.

"Kay, I'll see you later." Eli smiled; he has been going that a lot lately.

"You bet you will." He kissed me on the lips so passionate, and as usually I lost my mind.

"You get use to that Alli. Those two love birds usually forget that there is OTHER PEOPLE AROUND!" Adam yelled, disgusted of our display of affection. I pulled back, smiling at Adam's disgusted face. Eli let go of his hold on me and I walked over to Alli.

"And you get use to Adam thinking that he is the third wheel!" I said loud enough as I walked away with Alli so I could get on Adams nerves. He must have said something back but I couldn't hear it over Alli's laughter.

We got to the Dot and Alli and I order our beverages. We sat down at a table near the window.

"So Adam looks pretty disgusted when you and Eli do 'your thing'." Adam did feel like the third wheel when Eli and I would do something cuddly. Well what would you expect, his two closest friends are going out, and wouldn't you get kind of weird out?

"Yeah, he does, it's just that he doesn't want to think about girls lately." I never did tell her about the whole situation about Fiona.

"But I thought you said that he had his eye on someone?" Alli asked.

"Yeah, Fiona actually, last week Eli, Adam and I threw a party. It was all Adam's idea, he wanted to do it for Fiona and when he invited her she said yes, but she never came to the party. He was broken hearted." Alli was breath taken.

"Oh my god poor Adam, wait did Fiona find out about… his condition?" she didn't want to be rude towards Adam being a FTM. I shook my head.

"I don't know, maybe, she hasn't talked to him since before the party." Alli looked at the table and mouthed _Whoa_. Peter came towards us with our order.

"Okay one caramel latte …and …one hot chocolate" Peter placed the orders on the table.

"Thanks Pete." Peter and I have always been close because of Darcy of course.

"Your welcome guys enjoy." Peter left us to continue or conversation. Alli took a sip of her latte. She looked at her latte real hard then looked at me.

"I know … what Adam was going to say, and I know you didn't want him to say it." she said out of the blue. I was confused; I didn't get what she was saying.

"What are you talking about." Then I realized that maybe she got Adam's slip of the tongue.

"About them 'driving', they were going to hang out with Drew right?" she caught me.

"Ye…yeah they were. I didn't want them to tell you because, I just didn't want to bring up what happened between you two." I explained to her why I hid it. She smiled a weak smile.

"Clare, I'm back from that all girl school for a reason…. be…be…because I better now. Yeah I know it's going to be weird around Drew, but I can handle it." I truly believed Alli about her handling Drew, but there was a weird vibe about her and the all girl school. What was she hiding?

"Alli… is there something you want to talk about? I don't know what it is but I feel there something with you and that all girl school, did something happen over the…"

"Clare, you worry too much, I'm just not use to seeing guys and girls walk the same halls, its been two months, give me a week, two tops, and I would be back to my normal Alli-self." She smiled, so I smiled back. I took a sip of my hot chocolate, and she took a sip of her drink. But then she placed it down and looked out the window, with a nervous face. She mouthed, _That was close_. She looked back at me, noticing that I might have seen her mouth that, and gave me a weak smile. She was defiantly hiding some thing. But what was so big that she couldn't even tell me, her best friend?


	5. Chapter 5

I headed home after talking with Alli at the Dot which felt like forever. I came through the front door to see my mom eating dinner.

"Hey mom, how you doing?" I asked, taking off my sweater and putting it up on a hook.

"Hey Clare, I'm doing fine. Where were you after school?" she asked trying to make conversation. I went to go sit next to her on the dinning table.

"I was hanging out with Alli at the Dot. She is reenrolling."

"Really? Oh well that great sweetie, having your best friend back." She smiled as she put a fork full of spaghetti in her mouth.

"Yeah it is, well mom I am heading to my room to do some homework." I said as I got up and walked to the stairs.

"Okay sweetie." She yelled as I got to my room. I placed my bag on the bed and laid there, looking at the ceiling. I couldn't get my mind off of Alli's weird reaction that day at the Dot. What was she hiding? I know that sometimes I think too much about some things that don't need thinking but come on. Who is Alli kidding, she has a secret and she isn't budging. I tried to get my mind off of it by going to my laptop and searching the web. Of course I logged on to my email first, to notice that Eli was online. I thought he was hanging out with Adam and Drew.

_**Clare-e29: **_I thought u were with Adam and Drew 2nite?

_**Eli-gold49**__**: **_Yea I was, but Drew bailed on us 2 g on a date w/ some cheerleader, so me and Adam just hung out at my place to play some video games

_**Clare-e29: **_Yup sounds like Drew

_**Eli-gold49: **_Yea, oh hey how wuz your "girl talk session" with Alli?

_**Clare-e29: **_It was good, it just that Alli found out you guys were hanging with Drew, thx to Adams slip of the tongue.

_**Eli-gold49: **_Ooh, how did she handle it?

_**Clare-e29: **_Actually pretty good, she said tht she can handle Drew now, so no worries about tht, but…

_**Eli-gold49: **_but wht?

_**Clare-e29: **_I don't noe, its just that when we were talking at the Dot, she kept giving me this weird vibe every time she talked abut the all girl school. Eli, I think she is hiding something and it must be big, cuz she tells me everything.

_**Eli-gold49: **_Did u ask her, I mean the direct approach is the best way to go

_**Clare-e29: **_I did, she said nothing wuz wrong, but I noe Alli when she is lieing. And since when do you do the direct approach?

_**Eli-gold49: **_What is that suppse to mean?

_**Clare-e29: **_While take it from the girl who waited almost 3 months for u to ask her out, even though it was obsivuse tht u wanted to for even longer,

_**Eli-gold49: **_Well…

_**Clare-e29: **_Got u there didn't i?

_**Eli-gold49: **_I am starting to think I am a bad influence on u

_**Clare-e29: **_Starting? Well I am starting to think I am a good influence on u

_**Eli-gold49: **_Y is it that everytime u say something like that I tend to blush, U noe I hate blushing

_**Clare-e29: **_I noe, y do u think I keep doing it? :P

_**Eli-gold49: **_Touché Edwards

_**Clare-e29: **_c u 2m?

_**Eli-gold49: **_Sure, good night, don't let the bed bugs bite

_**Clare-e29: **_do u noe how cheesy tht is?

_**Eli-gold49: **_whenever I talk to u, my brain turns into mush so I don't have anything classy to say

_**Clare-e29: **_stop sucking up, c u 2m,

_**Eli-gold49: **_Kk, u got me, c u 2m sweet dreams

I logged out, having a funny feeling in my stomach. _Why does he always do that when I talk to him?_ I asked myself with a hint of a smile on my face. I close my laptop screen and I looked at the clock. I was almost eight o clock. I went to the bathroom, took a shower and changed to my PJ's. I wasn't sleepy thought so I decided to do some homework, so I didn't have to do it on the weekend. It was pretty easy, math, science and history. I actually finished before 10:30. Yet I still wasn't sleepy. The only thing I could think about was Alli and her lying to me in front of my face. She knows that I won't judge her, I know that she has done plenty of mistakes but I have always been there for her. _Then why couldn't she trust me now?_ I decided to listen to some music before my head exploded from all this thinking. I looked through my play list to some songs that Adam downloaded for me. I felt so bad for him, having his heart smashed by a girl who he was crazy for he was still that fun loving guy that I loved as a brother. The nerve that Fiona had, avoiding him after the party. Did she even know that Adam went through all that problem just for her and she didn't show up? I eventually fell asleep through all my raging anger I had in me. A waiting for a new day of drama to appear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sooo sorry guys, I had a lot to do this week, with homework and essays and tests, but not excuse, I promise you guys two chapters by the end of today **

I woke up the next day kind of dizzy, still having Alli in my mind. I got dressed and went down stairs to find my mom leaving for work; she usually leaves early. She looked as if she was in a hurry. She looked at me while she was putting her jacket on.

"Oh morning Clare, sorry I woke up late this morning and I am going to be super late if I don't leave right now." She walked over to me and kissed me on my forehead and headed to the door. She looked back, "bye kiddo." I was going to say bye too, but she slammed the door before I could. "Bye, love you too." I whispered to myself. I went to go get breakfast which was a muffin and a cup of OJ. I ended up just drinking the juice; I guess I wasn't in the mood to eat. I took my bag and jacket and headed out the door. It was a bit chilly outside so I zipped up my jacket and walked to the bus stop. I usually don't take the bus, either my mom or dad takes me to school in their cars, but lately I don't see them. And they said the divorce would make everyone happier; don't make me laugh. The bus came and I zoned out by listening to my iPod the entire ride to school. When I got off the bus, I noticed Alli waiting at the bus stop. I took my earphones out of my ears and greeted her.

"Hey Alli, what are you going here?" Before she left, she usually never waited for me at the bus stop or where my parents dropped me off. She gave me a confused face.

"Hey, don't you remember today is my official day back at Degrassi."

"Yeah I know that, I meant why you are here waiting for me at the bus stop." I stated.

"What I can't wait for my bestie? That and I acted kind of weird at the Dot yesterday." _I acted weird? You're the one that isn't telling me something and it is eating you alive. _I thought to myself.  
"Really, must have been the excitement of having _my _bestie back I guess." I lied not wanting to start drama that early in the morning. She bought it and gave me and great smile and we started to walk to school. She looked out to the parking lot. She pointed.

"Looks like emo boyfriend is here already." She giggled the word 'emo'. I looked out to where she was pointing; to the only black hearse in the parking lot. I giggled too, you could never not notice that hearse there. Eli always joked about it. We got into the school building. I noticed a large man in a gray suit talking to Principle Simpson near the entrance. I have never seen him before that. Alli noticed who I was looking at.

"No, it can't be." Alli whispered under her breath. I looked to her.

"Who is that?" I pointed at the large man, who didn't notice we were looking at him. Alli was shaking, started to breathe heavily and her eyes started to water and turn red.

"Alli…" I stated with concern. She was walking back slowing, still looking at the man and shaking her head. "Alli." I said louder, so loud that the man and Mr., Simpson looked at me and Alli. The man looked shocked when he saw Alli. I looked back and Alli who had tears going down her face. I started to walk towards her, she kept shaking her head and turned and started to run. "ALLI!" I yelled and ran after her


	7. Chapter 7

I ran pass through the hall way, after Alli. "Alli!" I kept yelling, people saw us coming but I didn't care if they would think if we were crazy, I only cared about Alli who could choke over all her tears. The bell rang for first period and suddenly I was caught in the traffic jam, so was Alli. I figured that Alli was more important than first period so I overcame the chaos of the students. When the hallway was empty it was only me and Alli. I noticed Alli sitting on the floor next to a locker, curled up in a ball. I ran to her, when I reached her she was murmuring something under her breath.

"How…he promised…we made a deal…I thought I was safe." She was still shaking.

"Alli?" I whispered, sitting in front of her, she was looking down to the floor. I noticed tears were still going down her face. I touched her arm. She was stiff for a second then she loosened up. "Alli…what's wrong, I mean…who was that guy?" I asked kind of scared and nervous at the same time. She started to cry harder and shake her head. "And don' tell me he is nobody and that nothing is wrong because you and I can both see something is" I needed to know what was wrong with her right then and there. She looked at me with red puffy eyes.

"He is … the principle of the all girl school I went to. Mr. Thomas " I tried to put this in my head.

"Is that the reason why you left? Because of him, what's so wrong with him?" I asked. She looked back at the floor, tightening her grip on her legs. I hesitated. "Wh... what happened with him?" She kept looking at the floor and gave out a sigh.

"It was good for a little while. I was going to that school, getting good grades and started to get some friends. Then I was called into the office a couple of times, he said it was to get to know the new students. Then I noticed that I was called into the office more then usually." She paused at some places but she continued. "Once he made me go me him after school in his office. He … said it was important and that he needed to tell him something. He gave me some water, I saw his face turning red and he started to sweat, then he locked his office door, I didn't know what he was doing. He leaned on the back of the chair was seating on. He said he enjoyed the little talks we had in class. Then…he… he started to take his …clothes off. I tried. I tired to get out of there but he threatened that if I left that he would tell my parents he saw me doing drugs. He threatened that if I didn't do what he wanted he would tell them." She started to cry harder. I was shocked I couldn't even say a word. "That was going on for about two weeks. I had enough, I convinced my parents to transfer me by to Degrassi because I was behaving so well. Now we are here, I thought I was going to be safe, but look where we stand." She took my hand off of her

"Alli.." I started to say.

"He won't leave me alone! Okay he came here for him! Didn't you see the way he looked at me? He won't stop." I held her.

"Did you tell your parents, Sav, anyone besides me?"

"I couldn't, they would have thought I was lying to get out of there." I gasped.

"Alli, the only way he would stop is to tell people, so that creep could be locked up somewhere. What if he does leave you alone, he would just go after another girl, do you want that?" I asked firmly. She just looked down at the floor. I held her. "Alli, you need to tell people." I whispered. She nodded.

"Would you be there when I do?" she asked. I nodded, I started to tear up.

"Yeah, of course, I will always be there." I hugged her, while she hugged me back.

"You really are the best friend a person could ever have." She whispered, while crying on my shirt. My heart felt like it swelled up.

"I will always be your best friend, wherever you go or do." We hugged there until first period was over.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been two weeks since Alli told me her secret. A lot has happened since then. Alli told her parents and Sav of what went do at her old school, they pressed charges on Mr. Thomas, and Alli has to go to court. Alli has a lot of stuff on her plate right now, but I keep to my promises, I will always be there for her. No matter what happens, she will always be my best friend, no, not a best friend. A sister, always and forever.

**I hope you guys liked this story. And if you did then you will be happy to now that I am writing another story that is also takes place after the fall finale and it is based on the promo. Lets just say there is a little Clare- Eli –Fitz drama. I promise you will read the first two chapters by Friday, **


End file.
